Nurse Kairi
by josesolo
Summary: When Namine feels a bit ill, Kairi finds the perfect way to treat her friend. Namine x Kairi Yuri/Lemon Rated M for language and sexual situations


Nurse Kairi

It was the middle of the night, or, at least that was what Kairi was guessing when she heard someone calling out for her name through the darkness. It was loud enough for the noise to wake her, but she wasn't able to figure out who the voice belonged to. She was lying down on her bed, looking at the shadowy figure staring at her from her door.

"Who is it," Kairi groaned, wishing to go back to sleep.

"I-it's me," the voice said. Kairi was now more awake; finally figuring out that the figure standing at the threshold was her roommate, Namine. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Kairi said, sounding a little bit too excited.

Kairi clapped twice, causing her bedroom lights to flash on. Kairi squinted for a second as her eyesight adjusted. She didn't really need the lights on in order to talk to Namine. In fact, if it was anyone else in the world, she would have probably told him or her to screw off until the morning. Kairi founds something oddly attractive about the blonde haired girl, although she didn't know quite what. She wanted to see all the beautiful curves of the girl whenever it was possible.

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather," Namine said sleepily.

"Oh," Kairi commented. She instinctively placed her hands over her friend's forehead. Besides a bit of sweating, Kairi didn't believe Namine had a fever. She cupped her hand around her friend's cheeks, just to make sure. It took a lot of her strength not to plant a kiss on her. In that instant, Kairi's mind hatched a diabolical plan. "You do feel a bit warm," Kairi lied, trying to hide her smile. "Go lie down in your room; I'll go get something to cool you down. You're burning up."

"A-are you sure," Namine asked worriedly.

Kairi patted Namine on her head, as if she were a pup.

"Don't worry about a thing, girl, 'cause Nurse Kairi is going to take good care of you."

Namine waited quietly in her room, doing her best to relax. She felt her temperature rising, causing her to shed most of her clothing, but covered herself with a blanket. The only thing that was left on her body was a pair of baby blue panties. Her bedroom door knocked, to which she immediately yelled out "Come in".

Namine's jar nearly dropped to the floor as she saw Kairi walk in. Kairi was dressed in the skimpy Nurse cosplay that she wore for Halloween the previous year. Namine's pelvis squirmed as Kairi got closer to her bed. In one hand was a bottle of cool water while in the other was a small bowl of ice chips from the freezer.

"And how is my favorite, little patient doing," Kairi asked in a soft voice, kneeling at Namine's bedside.

"I'm okay," Namine said, feeling out of breath. "What's with the get up?"

Kairi smiled, brushing the hair off of the blonde's sweaty forehead. "You like," She asked as she quickly stood up and spun in place. It was obvious that Kairi wasn't wearing any kind of bra; her hardened nipples were trying to pierce their way through her dressing.

"You could make a Nazi uniform look sexy," Namine joked. She wanted to sit up, but quickly remembered that she was only wearing blue panties underneath. Kairi wasn't caught off guard; she noticed the quick reaction that Namine had.

"First things first," Kairi said, reaching for the blanket, "we're going to have to take off this blanket. We need your body nice and cool."

Namine held tightly onto the blanket as Kairi tried to tug it away. The tug-of-war match ended, with Namine losing her grip. As the blanket exposed her bouncy breasts, she tried reaching for the blanket again, but this time, fell head first off of the bed. Namine had little time to react though; peeking out of the corner of her bed was something that Namine was hoping that Kairi wouldn't see.

"And what do we have here," Kairi said to herself as she went to the bedside corner.

"Please, stop," Namine pleaded.

Her begging was ignored by Kairi though. Kairi pulled out the item from between Namine's bed. It turned out to be a magazine. The material inside made Kairi jump back for a second, and then her face turned red. She then turned to Namine, whose face was much redder than hers. The section the magazine was open to was a single picture on two pages. Kairi even recognized the person who was in the picture: a model named Larxene. The girl was laying on a silk bed sheet, posing completely nude. Tiny finger prints could be made out around the areas of the nipples and vagina.

"Where did you get this," Kairi asked, placing the magazine on the bed.

Namine shrieked, overcome with embarrassment. "I didn't mean to; I was just curious of what those kinds of magazines were."

"Don't give me that crap, Namine. Now tell me where you got this, or I'll light it on fire right now."

Namine was nearing tears. She was afraid, yes, but she also felt unmistakably horny. Her body reacted to being found out as someone who touched herself to such pictures.

"I got it at the convenience store down the street," Namine admitted.

"Thank god," Kairi exclaimed. "I've been looking for this issue for days now. Everywhere I go though, they're always sold out. Say; you wouldn't mind if I borrowed it sometime, do you?"

It took Namine a full minute to comprehend what happened. In that minute though, Kairi had given in to her hormones. Kairi had pounced on top of Namine, mounting her on the bed. Without invitation, Kairi forced her tongue inside Namine's mouth. Their tongues danced, fighting for control of dominance. In the end, Kairi was the one who remained on top.

"K-kairi," Namine stuttered as she was released from the kiss, "you're going to get sick too, y'know."

"Are you telling me you don't want any of this," Kairi asked as she unzipped her costume. Her breasts bounced from their constraint, her light pink nipples glowing in the light. Drool was starting to crawl out of Namine's mouth as the zipper slowly came down to Kairi's bare womanhood. Stepping out of the costume, Kairi was as naked as the picture of Larxene, which was placed next to them. "I guess I'm just going to take your magazine and-"

Kairi wasn't allowed to finish her sentence. Namine, quickly shimmying out of her panties, tackled Kairi to the bed. "Oh would you just shut up and fuck me already."

Without hesitating, Kairi quickly turned the tables. Kairi was back at the familiar place of dominance. Kairi began grinding her groin against Namine's. As their clits rubbed against each other, Namine moaned as loudly as she could. Kairi started grinding harder, hoping that the neighbors would wake up to her noises. Lost in pleasure, Namine slapped Kairi on her ass.

"Fuck...yes," Namine moaned. "Ride...me...bitch!"

"Fuck you!"

"Yes, please."

Kairi grabbed onto Namine's breasts, teasing the nipples in between her skinny fingers. She reached for the bucket of ice chips she had brought in and pulled out two pieces of ice. She rubbed the chips onto Namine's nipples, causing the receiver to moan out of control. Kairi plopped her face between Namine's cleavage before shaking her head between the large breasts.

"These boobs are fucking amazing," Kairi commented, massaging the breasts. "You belong in one of those dirty magazines; you could give Larxene a run for her money."

"Says the one with the porn star looks," Namine commented, holding one of Kairi's breasts in her hand. "Maybe if we sent them pictures of the two of us playing with each other, we'd get our own section of the magazine."

Kairi placed her lips upon Namine's, their hardened nipples pressing against the other.

Namine still laying down on her back, Kairi flipped herself around so that her face was between the blonde's legs. The blonde's clitoris was visibly twitching, almost as if it had a pulse of its own. Kairi dug her tongue deep into Namine, taking in the naughty taste. Namine didn't waste time either; she playfully licked her lover's opening, tasting what she believed to be a paupo fruit flavor mixed with the sweet nectar.

"More," Kairi moaned, shoving her ass into the blonde's face. Namine followed her lover's orders, licking her pussy while rubbing her nose between the red-head's ass cheeks. Kairi kept her lips firmly gripped on Namine's clitoris while forcing her two longest fingers in and out of her pussy.

"Hurry Namine! I want to come so badly!" Kairi screamed.

Kairi flipped herself again, this time, interlocking their legs within each other. The odd mix of sweat, saliva and wetness created a strange squishing sound between their groins. As they reached their climaxes, the two girls kissed each other, tasting their own wetness in the others mouth.

"Yes!" Kairi exclaimed into Namine's mouth while the blonde yelled out "FUCK!"

Kairi rolled onto her back as Namine placed herself within the red-head's arms. Both of them lightly kissed each other and smiled. They wrapped their legs between each other, forcing their upper thighs into the others pussy.

"How are you feeling now," Kairi asked her lover.

"Much better,"Namine answered gleefully. "It's all thanks to Nurse Kairi."

Kairi lightly laughed while rubbing Namine's stomach. "Well, that was only part of your treatment. In order to make sure you feel better, you're going to need to take your medicine every few hours. And, it's okay for you to double dose."

Namine smiled as Kairi started rubbing her thigh against her swollen womanhood. The both of them had wanted this to happen for the longest time. They had been the best of friends, but were afraid to ask for anything more than that. Now, even if the world were to end within the next few hours, they could at least say they had found their ultimate happiness.


End file.
